Identity Crisis
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Tessa needs help, but does she receive it from Jem, or Will? Or both? LEMONCART Tessa/Jem/Will Read and Review, Love the Love.
1. Chapter 1

_Set sometime between the events of the first and second books of the "Infernal Devices" series. _

**Identity Crisis**

Tessa was alone. Again.

Sitting in her lavish room, she was turning over the facts of the past months in her mind; trying to find some closure in the jumbled and seemingly otherworldly encounters she had made with warlocks, goblins, vampires, werewolves and of course Shadowhunters.

There was something she was missing. Some piece of the puzzle that caused her to wake in the middle of the night with a pulsing need between her thighs.

She was fully aware of the tension that had grown between her and Will. And she also was aware of the budding of a relationship with Jem.

Lying in her bed, she looked up at the ceiling, not focusing on anything in great detail. Instead, she let her mind wander. Tugging the sheets up around her, Tessa tried to picture the times when she could imagine herself leading a normal life. Being married. Owning her very own house, complete with a library of all the famous canons. She would discover books that she had never even heard of, and would be widely acclaimed as the smartest woman in all of London.

Tessa could picture it so clearly, the smell of the books and the feel of the library. She could almost feel the warm embrace of her future husband. She imagined him coming into the house to her reception, with a fire crackling happily in the background.

She pictured him pulling her towards him and as the face came into focus she saw-

_Jem? Will?_

And just like that, the picture blurred out of focus, pulling her from her peaceful reverie.

Yawning, Tessa stretched her arms above her head, threading her fingers into her hair and combing it gently. She was almost lulled to sleep when she was awoken by Jem's melancholy violin, its graceful song wafting into her room.

Looking again to the ceiling, she despaired she would never be able to rest, and as lovely as Jem's music was, she needed somewhere quiet.

Knowing the rest of the Institute was asleep; Tessa didn't bother with a nightgown and simply slipped out into the hall. Upon closing her door, Jem's music stopped abruptly and began again, as if he paused to see if he had heard something.

With soft steps, Tessa padded quietly through the halls and found herself in her favourite place in the entire Institute. The library.

Closing the door firmly behind her again Tessa, guided by the soft glow of witchlight, found herself again searching for something light to read, something she could finish at a day's notice.

Smiling with delight she picked up an apparently unread copy of "_Pride and Prejudice" _by Jane Austen. Turning to the first page, Tessa settled into a warm winged back arm chair, residing near a softly cracking fire.

As she thumbed through the pages, she became less aware of the story being played out in the words and more focused on the events which passed with the Magister.

_There is no Tessa Gray…_

These were the words that had haunted her for days. It made her feel numb. Worthless. Invisible.

With high determination she would not allow herself to cry, she set her mind back to Lizzie Bennet. Although described as plain, Tessa could not help but imagining her with tumbling black raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

Then, she thought of something that had never once struck her mind before. If there is no Tessa Gray, then in actual fact I could turn into anyone.

Anyone.

There was no doubt about it. Tessa was curious. She had never seen a man's body before. She had never known what their, _privates, _looked like. And there were two bodies that she fantasised about in the dead of the night. And now she could, would, see them without feeling wanton and disgusting.

The thought stirred something in the pit of her stomach. A familiar ache returned between her thighs, one that she could never quell.

Tessa gave a quick glance around the library and searched for something of Will's or Jem's. Glancing over the back of the armchair she was sitting in, the located a jacket of Will's.

It was course in her hands and had that unmistakable smell of him. Leather, soap and mischievousness. Quickly she slipped the jacket on and concentrated. It only took mere seconds before the Change took place.

Just like that, Tessa became Will. She looked down at her hands, now covered in scars of all sizes and shapes and rough callouses from hard training. She felt the ripple of his muscles beneath the jacket, the stubble on face beneath her hand.

She felt liberated.

Tessa decided to take things slowly. She wasn't going to look at his privates straight away. She wanted to enjoy him first.

She slowly unbuttoned the top of the gown she had been wearing, uncovering the numerous Marks on his skin. Without inhibitions, Tessa ran her fingers across his chest and felt a bloom in her heart. It felt so- _exhilarating_.

Unexpectedly, she felt a tightening. Tessa felt that burn that she could feel in her own body, but this was different much different.

She looked down into her lap and was taken aback. Tessa could feel the heat and weight of her arousal. It felt different. It felt good. She tentatively pushed her gown to the floor and revealed Will's cock. She couldn't help but gasp at its length and hardness, lying against this skin of her stomach. Instinctively, she softly wrapped her hand around the length. As she did so, a white hot shot of pleasure coursed through her body and she could not help but to groan.

"Ah!" she panted as she gripped the arousal tighter and felt it harden more at the sound of Will's voice coming from her mouth. "Jesus Christ, _yesss_," she knew that such blasphemy was unladylike, but who was going to find out, and hearing Will curse in pleasure only made hers more heated.

She pumped her hand tighter and tighter around Will's cock and felt the swell of pleasure grow inside her. She threw her head back and gave an almighty moan as her hand pumped faster; the roughness of Will's callouses causing her eyes to cross with arousal.

She gripped the length tighter and tighter, unrelenting to the waves of pleasure which were about to crash over her. Her hand was becoming slightly sticky with small drops of liquid, slicking her hand to go even faster. She was just about to let go when-

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tessa frantically searched for something to cover herself with, not wanting to embarrass Will. "Just a moment," she gritted out, unconvincingly trying to find something to hide under and failing.

The door swung open without hesitation to reveal a bedraggled Jem. Tessa gasped, beyond embarrassed and finally found a small knee blanket under her chair to cover herself with.

"Interesting," Jem smirked, coming to sit opposite her. Dressed in his pyjamas he was still revealing quite an amount of skin as most of the buttons of his shirt were open.

"Uh, I was, just, no- I was, well," Tessa was trying to find a way out of her situation, but it was clear from the look on Jem's face that he knew full well what was happening.

"Oh do shut up Will. I've seen you do it before," he said casually as he crossed his legs.

"You have!" Tessa spluttered, turning bright red and clutching the blanket closer to her being. _Jem and Will! What if someone found out! How is this possible? _She struggled with inner monologue.

Jem raised an eyebrow. "Of course I have. How could you forget those hours we spent together?" As usual, Jem's voice gave nothing away to how he was really feeling.

Tessa was lost for words. _Hours! _

"Well?" Jem probed.

She shifted in her seat. "Well what?" Tessa asked nervously.

"Well," he said, his muscular arms propelling him from his chair. Jem sauntered over to her and placed his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I could always help to remind you," he murmured in a husky voice, his lips brushing her ear.

On the exterior, Tessa froze. On the interior, she positively melted in Jem's arms. She let out a shuddering breath, not knowing how long she had been holding it for.

He cupped her chin in his warm hand and kissed his way from her ear to her jaw. In every place Jem's lips touched she felt her skin burn with desire after. He locked eyes with her.

"You know you want this, Will," he whispered against her lips, his breath sending jolts of shivers across her body.

The kiss began slowly, burning her insides with desire. But this time it was different. She was seeing the _parabatai _side of Jem, the side that had shared everything with his blood brother Will.

The kiss deepened and Tessa let herself go, slanting her head back and giving Jem access to her mouth. She reached to pull him closer and felt Jem's skin beneath Will's rough hands. As she bit playfully on his lip, his hands slipped from her face and ran down her bare chest.

Jem's tongue continued to stroke and explore her mouth with a slow pace that left her panting.

"Jem, Jem _please,"_ she gasped and heard her voice as Will's, deep and wanting.

He chuckled against her mouth. "Begging? From you Will? You really must want this then," Jem whispered tugging at the blanket that covered her arousal.

Tessa gasped again as she felt the blanket fall away. "Should we be doing this?" she asked shyly, yet her hands found their way into Jem's hair.

He grasped Will's cock tightly in one hand, his thin musical fingers lightly stroking up and down her arousal causing Tessa's eyes to roll back and her head to drop against the chair.

"You have never said no before," Jem murmured, kissing softly at her exposed neck.

Jem's skilled fingers gripped at her renewed arousal and tugged gently, his warm fingers making her groan.

"Ah Christ, Jem," she mewled as his wrist flicked and turned, caressing her softly with a sense of urgency.

She felt something building on her insides spreading a heat through her limbs. She pulled his mouth back to hers, grinding her hips into his hand.

Jem's hand pumped her now hurriedly, causing the nerves in her body to spark and her lip to tremble with need.

Tessa fisted his hair in her hands needing him as close as possible. Jem gasped softly then chuckled.

"Not too rough Will, remember last time? Jessie almost saw the marks I left on you," his voice gentle as always, yet carrying a sense of darkness.

He switched between speeds, his hand pulling roughly, then touching her so lightly that the lightest touch would leave her panting.

"_Please," _she shuddered out, Will's voice thick with longing and lust.

Jem squeezed her tightly once more and she felt her body explode with pleasure. "Oh, oh Jem, _yes," _she moaned as wave after wave of elation crashed over her.

He pressed one last kiss to her lips, lingering and soft before resting his forehead against hers. With his clean hand, Jem pulled a handkerchief from his pyjama bottoms and made her presentable.

"Always prepared, are we?" Tessa chuckled, feeling sated and boneless.

"You know I am," Jem replied with a smirk. "My preparedness has kept you alive more times than you know," he added, tossing the handkerchief in the flames. "Wouldn't want poor Sophie trying to wash that now, would we?"

She smiled again feeling terribly tired. "Heav- I mean, by Angel no," she covered quickly, remembering she was supposed to be Will.

Jem glanced at her sideways, "Well, I am off to bed then," he yawned.

"Are you, okay?" asked Tessa, not being able to ask if he needed the favour returned. By the looks of his bulging pyjama pants it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Tip top, as they say," he returned reaching the door. "Now cover yourself up before Charlotte finds you like she did last time," he ordered with a smile. "Goodnight William."

"Goodnight James," she called after him as he closed the door.

_Well, _she thought. _I certainly was not expecting that. _

Jem followed the halls lit softly by witchlight to his room, utilising his Shadowhunter training to move silently.

He paused outside Tessa's door, tempted to check if she was sleeping peacefully. He had developed some feelings for her, with her sweet nature and beautiful eyes.

He looked down at his erection. _Possibly not then Carstairs, _he thought to himself turning back to his room.

Closing the door softly behind him, he felt a presence in the room with him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up for a moment, and then he felt through his _parabatai _bond that it was merely Will sitting on the trunk at the end of his bed.

"How on Earth did you beat me back here?" Jem grinned.

"What are you talking about? I have been waiting here for at least a half hour," Will said, his eyes revealing that he was not in the mood for games.

"What are _you _talking about? We were just in the library."

Will's eyes travelled down Jem's frame and lingered on his obvious arousal. "Were you having a dream about us in the library?" he smirked.

"No William I was not having a dream about us, it was _bona fide,_ and I do not have time for games. I am tired and I am going to bed."

"Well where have you been?" Will's eyes followed Jem as he settled beneath the sheets.

"I have told you, we have been in the library doing things we should not have been doing, but you were struggling so I helped you out."

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I have been sitting here; you can't have been with me."

"Well if I wasn't with you then who-" Jem paled as his eyes drifted to the door. "Christ no," he swore, leaping out of bed.

Will, confused and annoyed followed Jem as he tore through his room across the hall to Tessa's door.

"James I don't think you should burst in unannounced-"

"She isn't in there, I know it," he snarled, nearly ripping the door off its hinges. They both looked immediately for Tessa, but the room was empty.

"Well done, the room _is _empty. She might have gone for a walk, what have you gotten so worked up about?"

Jem turned slowly, running a hand through his silver hair. "It's Tessa."

"What about her?" Will asked nonchalantly, stoically keeping any feelings for her out of his voice and expression.

Jem looked faint. "I think, well. I think she may have Changed."

"Into…?" Will pressed.

"You. For the last half hour."

Will's jaw dropped. His eyes widened. He could not believe it. Before he knew it, he was hurtling down through the halls faster than he had ever run before. He glanced to his right and surely Jem was keeping up behind him.

And they had arrived at the library doors.

The amount of energy that Tessa had exerted during that Change surmounted to more effort she had ever put into any Change in her life.

With a smile still plastered to her face she slid off the armchair and wrapped the blanket around her. Knowing that no one would return to the library for some hours, she returned to the chair with her legs tucked beneath her, Will's jacket fastened over her bare skin and _Pride and Prejudice _reading to resume reading before Jem had made an appearance.

She was just turning a page when the doors suddenly burst open revealing a flustered Jem and an infuriated Will.

_Oh dear,_ she thought.

**So, that is the end of that chapter and if you want more, all you have to do is ask. Prepare for some serious threesome. Read and review. Love the love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disbelief vs. Reality**

Tessa froze. She could predict no possible way to get out of this situation. She felt naked only wearing Will's jacket and the blanket. She willed herself to cover up, but she was too afraid to move.

Jem and Will were standing in the door frame with their chests heaving, obvious that they had raced there to find her. Jem had paled considerably in the past ten minutes since she had seen him. Will's eyes were a stormy blue, flashing with an anger that filled her with trepidation.

His eyes narrowed accusingly, looking her up and down. He was feeling a strange mix of emotions. The girl he was standing before had Changed into him. She knew what he looked like- _everywhere. _Will didn't know what to feel. Should he be angry? Jealous? All he knew was that he was defiantly confused.

Jem could feel his shock subsiding as he took in the sight of Tessa. Sitting near the fire with a blanket curled around her and Will's jacket hanging open yet not revealing anything, with the exception of her slightly ruffled hair- she was exactly how he left her not ten minutes earlier. And except for of course, the addition of the look of pure terror that was etched into her face.

A silence enveloped the room, filling the air with tension and unresolved issues.

Tessa thought she should be the one to speak first. "Will, Jem," she regarded the both of them in a shaking voice, still standing stock still in the door way. Will turned and shut the door behind them.

"Ah Tessa," Will said silkily, sauntering to sit in the arm chair opposite hers. She tightened the jacket around herself but she knew it was in vain. There was no hope to regain her dignity now. "Nice jacket."

Tessa stiffened, shrinking back into her chair feeling intimidated and humiliated.

He spoke again. "Having a pleasant evening then? Enjoying yourself?" he asked almost rhetorically. "Or should I perhaps say, are you enjoying me?" he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement in seeing her so uncomfortable. He knew he held the power in the room, and he fully intended on utilising it.

She shrunk back in her chair again, wishing she could Change into thin air and escape Will's torment. Tessa knew she was blushing, heat rising to her cheeks. "I don't know what to say Will. And Jem. Both of you, I am terribly sorry," her voice cracking as she held back tears of humiliation.

Jem felt a strong urge to console her, the empathetic side of him aching to reach out and calm her down. It was partly his fault. He should not have been walking around so late at night, chasing Church about the Institute for lack of better things to do.

He moved to lean against the arm of the chair Will had resided in. "William, do you think she has had enough for one evening?" he whispered harshly.

Will looked up into Jem's face innocently. "Oh, I think Tessa can handle plenty more," he turned to face Tessa, hearing her gasp.

Jem's mouth cracked into a sinful grin. "What are you proposing Will? What does she deserve?"

A rumbling noise erupted from the back of Will's throat, groaning to think of what he was about to do.

"A punishment."

Tessa could feel it. She felt it as soon as the boys had begun their exchange. She knew it was wrong. She should have fled the room after apologising, but she was frozen. There was a throb between her legs, she was utterly pulsing with desire.

"Uhuh," Jem murmured in agreement. "I see. Where should we start?" he asked nonchalantly as he slid into the chair next to Will and slung his arm casually over his shoulder.

Will looked from Jem to Tessa, her cheeks flushed with desire and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Will could not help the devious plan he had cracked to make her wild with lust.

He chuckled under his breath, one of his hands moving to carelessly brush the hair from his brow. "Shall we give her a show?" he asked Jem quietly, his voice husky with need.

Jem slung his arm around Will's shoulders pulling him closer. "If you think so," he whispered against Will's jaw, both staring at Tessa.

She held her book tightly, her knuckles whitening. She could hear herself panting softly but she didn't seem to care. She couldn't seem to move. She was fixated.

Jem and Will angled towards each other, Will's head dropping back slightly as Jem began to nip at the sensitive skin along his jaw line. Will's hand slid down to Jem's thigh, squeezing gently as he stared at Tessa. He knew she was enjoying this. He could see her eyes widen as he flashed her a sultry smile. She could feel the throb between her thighs increase tenfold, Will's hand was moving up and down Jem's thigh slowly, nearing his hardness with every movement.

She looked on with anticipation as Will's hand neared Jem's length. She remembered what it had felt like to be touched there, the spike of pleasure that shot through her when Jem had touched her like that. She bit her lip to stifle a moan, shifting in her seat to relieve the pressure building between her legs.

Slowly, Will's hand reached Jem's erection and cupped it, gripping him softly and making him groan. Jem's hand flashed out, pulling Will closer to him, his hand wrapped around the back of Will's neck. Smiling, they moved in synchronisation, knowing their show was driving Tessa wild with want.

Their noses bumped against each other's as their gazes locked. Jem leant down, his lips connecting with Will's. Tessa let out a breathy gasp as she watched their kiss ignite, moving faster and faster.

Jem was the first to break away, silently eager to see the reaction on Tessa's face. She had bit her lip, and was whimpering softly.

Jem smiled. "You know what I've been thinking?" he asked, his hand running through Will's hair.

"Hmm?" Will mumbled as he squeezed Jem's length through his pants, making him moan in a deep voice.

"Well, William," he said casually, tugging at Will's hair so they were face to face again. "I was thinking, I wonder if Tessa here has experienced pleasure before, as a woman," he added, his eyes flashing with mischievousness.

Tessa froze. Both sets of eyes were now fixed of her. All ministrations ceased as the two opposite her began raking their eyes over her dishevelled frame. Will's jacket was buttoned over her torso, not leaving much to the imagination. They could see the swell of her breasts and the slightness of her waist, the petite roundness of her hips. Her legs were tucked beneath her; the small blanket stretched across her thighs was not concealing much of her legs.

Will cocked his head to the side. "Have you ever been with a man, Tessa?" he whispered her name, sending shivers down her spine.

She reddened. "Will! I-I well- I should never! What a propost-"

"Don't be coy Tessa," said Jem, cutting her off.

Her jaw hardened stubbornly. They had just both been rather intimate. She had seen all of Will and some of Jem. _Why not go along with it? _Her wild side called to her. She tried to listen to reason, but all her logic amounted to: _do it._

"Of course not. If you must know, I was-" she looked down shyly. "Well I was planning to save myself for my future husband," she said quietly.

Jem and Will smirked. A silence settled over the trio.

"You must know that is not the Shadowhunter expectation," Jem implored her. If Will had said it she would have not believed him, but there was something in Jem's tone that made him sound steadfast and reliable.

"What are you talking about?"

Will spoke up. "Shadowhunters die young. It is common for us to have more than one partner before being engaged to be married," he smiled.

A warm rush blossomed in Tessa's chest. _What were they suggesting? _She thought. Her eyebrow quirked. "In case you were forgetting, I am not a Shadowhunter."

Jem stood. "And yet," he said moving towards her, his pyjama pants hanging low on his hips revealing a sensual _V _line pointing downwards. Tessa bit her lip. "There is nothing stopping you from leaving, Tessa Gray," he murmured, his warm fingers tipping her chin up to look him in the eye.

Jem's eyes were flaming, burning with a shade of silver she had never seen cross his expression before. She felt her stomach clench in anticipation.

She heard Will murmur in agreement, still sitting in the chair opposite, his elbows resting on his knees as he steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "You can leave anytime you know. Jem and I can have plenty of fun without you," he said, his eyes locked on hers.

Jem lifted his fingers, angling her face back to his. Replicating what he had done nearly a half hour previously, he braced himself against the arm chair and leaned into Tessa. He softly ran his lips across the length of her jaw and slowly kissed to speak softly in her ear. "What is it to be?" his soft, tempting voice melting her insides. "Will you stay, or go?" he asked, his lips tugging on her earlobe sending fissures of pleasure through her body.

Tessa was drugged with desire. Her limbs felt unconnected and she was consumed by the throbbing want, feeling the wetness between her thighs.

Her gaze flicked to Will, who was regarding her with the same look as earlier, wry, mischievous and something she hadn't identified. Something that made his pupils dilate, his breath quicken just that tiny bit.

Will was appraising her silently from his seat. She was surrounded by Jem's body, his arms blocking his view of her slim body. Not that it mattered. He had her figure committed to memory. He felt his pants tighten the slightest amount, yet she hadn't seemed to realise that he was feeling that same as her, barely able to resist tearing across the short distance of space the separated them to take her in his arms.

She had to answer. She had to say she was going to stay. Of course, he could entertain Jem, but he couldn't just _pass up_ this opportunity. Her reactions were priceless. He couldn't wait for what he had in plan for her. Tessa had to say yes.

Barely moving, she nodded. She felt as if she were to move this wouldn't be real, and she would wake up disappointed after a delicious dream.

"I think I'll stay," she whispered reservedly.

Will grinned a Cheshire cat smile. "Good," he purred as he leaned back against his chair, crossing his legs.

Jem straightened up, taking his wonderful body heat with him. Tessa shivered, not sure if it was from cold or lust. She didn't care.

She hadn't moved an inch from when the pair had first burst into the room. Her back began to ache from sitting ramrod straight and she relaxed into her chair as well, feeling her hair sift around her as she melted into her chair as Will had.

"Tessa, stand up," Will ordered.

"What?" she asked as Jem turned to look at Will over his shoulder, who shot him a smile and Jem nodded, now fully aware of the secret plan that he had install for her.

"Please."

"Okay," Tessa didn't have the strength to argue and she wobbled to her feet, her legs like jelly. Conservatively, she held the blanket flush against her thighs and blushed. No man had ever seen this much of her skin before.

Jem moved toward her again and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. His hands moved to rest on her hips and he pulled her into the warmth of his body again, the faint marks of his scarred flesh against her slight frame. The touch of his fingertips against her skin sent little thrills through her body, feeling the roughness of his fingers against her soft skin. He ran his hands across the small of her back and over the curve of her hips to skim across her ribs, yet never actually touching her as intimately as he did when he thought she was Will.

Tessa arched into him, feeling his hips press into hers, and for once she was appreciative of her long legs. Jem leaned into her, their lips not an inch apart. His hands continued up the sides of her hips and down past the small of her back. He gently traced soft patterns into her skin, just above the swell of her ass. Tessa whimpered, the feeling of Jem's teasing fingers against her skin was electrifying, and knowing that Will was watching her made her pleasure intensify.

Jem dragged his fingers up Tessa's back under Will's jacket and around to the front, resting beneath her ribs. Tessa shivered again, this time she was sure it was from lust, as she felt her nipples harden against the coarse fabric of Will's coat. Jem traced the stitching along the front and pulled the jacket open.

Tessa closed her eyes. She felt like they were judging her, that they didn't want her because they were so quiet.

Jem moaned in the back of his throat.

"Can't say I agree more," Will murmured.

She opened her eyes. Both of them were staring at her, drinking her in. Her nipples had stiffened into peaks from the cold air. Jem reached up and touched her skin, just under the swell of her breast.

"Tell me if you want to stop," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

His fingertips softly dragged across her skin moving upwards to skim over her pebbled nipple, making Tessa gasp as she felt the zap of pleasure run down her spine. Jem cupped one breast in his hand, his other pulling her toward him, his fingers warm on her hip.

His thumb continued to trace around her nipple, softly, but with enough pressure to make her knees weak. His other hand cupped around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Jem tilted his mouth downwards, his lips slanting against hers, making her moan.

The gentle and slow ministrations made her eyes roll back in her head. His gentle touch was creating a slow burn in the pit of her stomach. Jem's hands switched breasts, now giving the other the same amount of attention, causing Tess to whimper softly into Jem's mouth, her hands coming to rest on his biceps.

The sight of Tessa mewling in Jem's arms, seeing him touching her so intimately was doing frightening things to Will's self-restraint. He shifted in his chair, again, his imagination running free, fantasizing what he was going to do with her.

"That's enough," Will said firmly, his eyes burning into Tessa's as she whipped her head around.

"Really Will? But we were having fun," he insinuates, Jem's fingers tracing patterns on her hip.

Will quirked his eyebrow at Jem. Time to instigate the plan.

**So I am basically a giant tease. Sorry. R&R, love the love.**


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I was going to be able to finish this ages ago. I am terribly sorry, I truly am. I just finished reading Cassandra Clare's final instalment and I thought that now would be a good time for me to get cracking on this while my memory is fresh with character traits. Top ho!

And sorry for the wait. You are all incredibly patient.

**The Charges Are As Follows…**

Will couldn't handle this. He was sitting with his legs crossed in his armchair, to his left; a crackling fire and directly before him were his two favourite people in the world.

He knew he commanded the power in the room. He tended to take that power by natural circumstance, but tonight, he and Jem would share. For a better cause.

That better cause being Tessa Gray.

Will's jacket was hanging loosely off Tessa's shoulders, revealing her soft skin and her never before touched breasts. Holding her in his hands was Jem, his cotton shirt unbuttoned to reveal a sensual V line between his muscular hips, showing lean and toned expanse of honey coloured skin.

Jem pressed his fingers into the dimples of Tessa's lower back, causing her to try and stifle a gasp as her back arched into him.

"Jem," Will said gruffly, "I said that is enough," he ordered, standing to join the pair.

James was always a playful lover. "I'll let you take the shots," Jem said, biting down on his lower lip. "This time," he added in a dark whisper.

Tessa flushed, feeling all her blood rush to her face as Jem anchored his hips against hers and for the first time she felt his erection brush her upper thigh. Her mind as whirling. _What if they get bored? What if they laugh at me? _She had always thought of herself as an ugly girl, too tall, too flat, too homely. Now, more than ever she felt utterly insecure.

As if Will could read her thoughts, he cupped her chin in his large hand, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. He pulled her face upwards to slant to his. "You, are magnificent," he murmured against her lips before pulling away.

Will ran his hand down Jem's back, his _parabati _turning to look into his eyes. "Now?"

"Jem, go and sit down," Will said in a firm voice.

Tessa stood, unsure of what she should do. She went to pull the jacket around her tighter when Will's hands stopped her.

"I don't think so," he said calmly as he pushed it off her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her completely bare.

She shivered, not really sure if it was from the chill in the room, or from something else entirely. She decided on the latter, especially considering the way that she felt both sets of eyes taking in her exposed body.

"Tess," Will rasped, his voice gravelly and deep. "Go and sit down."

Normally, she would not heed to his bossing her around. But this was not a normal situation. She turned to occupy the empty armchair, seeing as Jem was sprawled invitingly on the one she had been sitting in for the last hour. His legs were splayed out in front of him, his back slouched against the back rest and his arms resting on the arm rests, looking completely and utterly devastatingly exotic.

Will's hand caught her as she turned away from them. "Not there," he nodded to the empty chair. "With Jem," he clarified, spinning her towards his _parabati. _

"What?" Tessa squeaked, speaking for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"You heard me," he replied, leading her towards Jem. He spun her around so she was facing him, Jem's hands coming up to pull her to sit in his lap.

She tried to stand again. "I will not sit in your lap!" she exclaimed. "I must be much too heavy," she attempted to reason with them, but soon found that neither was listening.

Jem's hands were still on her naked hips, pulling her flush with his body. She could feel his bare chest against her back, and as she sat back in his lap as Will instructed her to do so, she felt his hardness nestled against her.

Will was looking directly behind her, somewhere behind her ear, where she could feel him and Jem having a silent exchange as they regularly did.

Jem's hands travelled down her hips to the tops of her thighs, his cool fingers raising goose bumps against her skin. Will's eyes hand returned to hers as he knelt before them, his eyes just above level with hers as the chairs were so low.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, feeling very conscious of her weight on Jem's fine bones.

Will exhaled sharply. "I have already told you, you are going to have trouble keeping up if you don't listen," he said, not unkindly as he leaned against the arm rests, bracing himself around her.

"Think, Tessa," Jem murmured behind her, his soft lips just behind her ear making her gasp.

She squirmed against Jem, unknowingly grinding her hips back against his length, making him groan.

"You should try and avoid doing that Tess, or we will have a crazed Jem on our hands, and he tends to get a little rough," he smiled, his eyes wandering over her shoulder again.

"_Next time,"_ Jem whispered into her ear.

"Now," Will's gaze returned to her, pinning her where she sat. "Jem and I agree, you deserve a punishment for your actions this evening, isn't that right Jem?"

He responded by making a rumbling noise deep in his chest, his fingers trailing up and down the tops of Tessa's thighs. She whimpered softly, rolling her head sideways to expose her neck to Jem.

"You are so terribly responsive Tessa, it is so erotic," Jem said softly, as he kissed a path up the exposed line of her neck, stopping to suck hard when he found a particularly sensitive spot which made Tessa whimper again in that tone that shot arousal straight through Will.

"Tess, concentrate," Will said, snapping her back to reality. "As I was saying, you deserve a punishment," he continued speaking as Jem sucked his way across her skin, making it very hard to focus. "But this punishment, you may be new to. Pay close attention to this; you must place your hands on the arm rests and keep them there."

With shaking hands, Tessa obliged, panting as Jem threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled down gently, exposing more of her neck.

"Jem, now," Will ordered in a deep voice.

Jem slid his hands back down her body, bypassing her aching nipples to return to her thighs. He slid his hands between her knees and gently pushed them apart, exposing her fully.

"Jem, what are you doing?" Tessa cried out, trying to force her knees back together.

"Tess, stop struggling. You said you would stay, this is your punishment." Will's voice cut through her half-hearted attempts to close her knees. Jem pushed them apart as far as he could and Tessa couldn't help but to shiver in anticipation.

Will watched as his_ parabati _slid his fingers back up the insides of Tessa's legs, seeing the muscles there jump under his touch. He looked back into Jem's eyes, finding they were on him the whole time.

Jem's pupils were blown with lust. The combination of power and play was something that Jem was a master of, and something that he enjoyed immensely.

"Tessa," Jem's said, his voice too was much deeper than usual she noted. His hands continued their path all the way up her legs. "I am going to touch you now, and I don't want you to move. Hands, or legs. Keep them in this position, or Will and I shall not be gentle," he threatened lightly.

She nodded hastily, not knowing what he was going to do, but hoping that it was going to be hopefully painless and over quickly. She locked her legs apart, even though she could feel their gazes on her.

Jem's left hand continued up her thigh to hold her hip tightly, bringing her closer to him. His right hand stayed at the very top of her thigh, his fingers aimlessly drawing patterns in the very inside of her leg.

She shivered again, biting down on her lip. With each pass of his long fingers, a small pass of pleasure shot through her.

Will spoke again, snapping her from her reverie. "Touch her," he urged.

She heard Jem chuckle softly behind her, as his fingers travelled closer still to the apex of her thighs.

Suddenly, his fingers were covering her completely, pressing against her softly. Tessa gasped, feeling the intimacy of a man's touch for the first time in her own body. He moved them ever so slightly, making her whimper.

"You are so wet," he whispered into her ear, looking straight into Will's eyes.

She shuddered in his arms, her chest heaving as three fingers smoothed over her again and again with the softest pressure.

"Do you like that, Tess?" Will asked her.

"Ah, I- I, aah!" she gasped as Jem's fingers circled a small bundle of nerves she never knew she had. 'Ah! Jem, Jem, please!" she begged.

She looked into Will's burningly blue eyes. His face was casual and relaxed, his mouth sloping into a smug grin. He had never looked so handsome.

"Jem," Will murmured. His _parabati's _fingers stopped suddenly and withdrew from Tessa's hot flesh.

Tessa slumped, able to catch her breath. "Why, why did you stop?" she said slightly breathlessly still.

"This _is _a punishment, Tess," Will said.

"Plus," Jem added, "It's Will's turn."

Will looked directly into Tessa's eyes as he bought his fingers down to touch her just as Jem just had. "You're right, she is so very wet," he said, one finger tracing up and down her slit slowly.

Tessa gasped and bit down on her lip, trying to keep still and not snap her legs shut to keep Will's finger there forever. She was so incredibly sensitive, and felt ever small pass of Will's finger against her.

Jem began to kiss along the slope of her neck again, and she let her neck droop to one side. "William, you are such a tease," he jokingly implored him, nibbling on Tessa's earlobe. "Are you ready Tessa?" he asked before licking behind her ear.

The combination of Will's touch and Jem's mouth was almost too much to bear. She nodded weakly. "Yes," she tried to say, but what came out could only pass as a loud exhale, appearing that she had forgotten how to speak.

She caught Will's gaze again, blazing with lust as he pressed one finger against her wet entrance. Slowly, he pushed his finger into her, feeling her muscles clamp down around him.

"Ah! Will!" she gasped, feeling his long finger enter her.

"You were right Jem, she has never felt pleasure as a woman before," he said, moving his finger around to loosen her slightly, before he began thrusting it in and out of her slowly.

"Is she tight?" Jem asked against the skin of her neck, as he gave her yet another lover bite.

"Incredibly so," he replied softly.

Tessa had never felt anything like it. Will's long index finger slid in and out of her with ease, its pad smoothing across her front wall, causing her hips to push back into Jem's.

"Ohh, Will! Will, please, more!" she moaned as his pace quickened. Her hips began to join his movements, pressing back into Jem's erection with more and more force.

Will added a second finger, but returned his pace to that of an arctic glacier.

Tessa tried to buck her hips into Will's hand, but Jem held her tightly against him.

Will pressed his fingers into her painfully slowly, watching as Tessa rolled her upper body into Jem, needing _more. _"This- this is the punishment," Will said.

"You took pleasure that was Will's, and now, you can't obtain more," Jem whispered into her ear before licking down her jaw.

Tessa moaned softly, biting her lip to try and be quiet.

"Moan for me, Tess," Will said, as he pulled his fingers back slowly, before unexpectedly thrusting them back in with force as far as they would go.

Tessa's eyes shot open as she cried out. She tried to roll her hips into Will's touch, but Jem's hands prevented her.

"Did you like that Tessa? Tell me, tell me what you want," Jem's silky voice came from behind her.

"Please, please, I'll never do it again, but please," she gasped.

"You know what, Will?" Jem asked rhetorically. "I don't even think she knows what she wants."

Will's eyes flicked to his and Jem nodded.

Jem bought his three fingers back down to press against Tessa's clit, making her cry out again. He circled it ruthlessly, her wetness causing his fingers to glide over her with ease.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jem said again, seeing Will's finger's pick up.

"Is this what you needed?" Will asked her.

Tessa threw her head from side to side, the sensation of Jem and Will's fingers making her moan loudly.

"Yes, please more, ah! Jem! Will! Please!" she called wantonly as her hips rolled into their touch.

Jem's free hand began to gently knead one of her breasts, rolling a pearled nipple between his fingers.

Will leaned forward, his other hand threading through her hair, bringing her lips to his.

Tessa's moans were loud and continuous. Will's hand began to move faster and faster, driving Tessa closer and closer to the edge, just as Jem's fingers on her became harder, pressing against her bundle of nerves harder, making her shake violently.

"How many do you think we can get?" Will asked, pulling away as Tessa's head dropped back against Jem's shoulder.

"At least two," he said, turning his head to look at her. "Tessa, you are so beautiful, so warm, so wet for me," he whispered softly as his fingers flicked to nipple, making her gasp loudly.

Will kissed down her chest, his lips wrapping around her other nipple and sucking hard, making her arch off Jem's chest towards him, before Jem pulled her back again, keeping her in place.

"Please Tessa, come for us," Jem's voice was as smooth as honey, and sweeter too, as he kissed up her ear.

Will's fingers were pistoning in and out of her rapidly, the sensation of his rough, thick and long fingers against her making her clench. Jem's fingers were pulling sharply at her nipple, the subtle mix of pleasure and pain was making her quake in his arms. His other hand between her legs were creating such friction as his fingers slid against her quickly, causing her to try and spread her legs wider and wider. Will's teeth clamped down around her nipple, biting her softly, as his tongue laved her.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was encased on every side by a pleasure so great she couldn't handle it for much longer.

She remembered the way she felt earlier as Jem had her hands on him, thinking she was Will. That was her first orgasm, and it was marvellous.

However marvellous that orgasm was, it was going to be nothing compared to this one.

Through their _parabati _bond, Will and Jem synchronized their movements, and suddenly stopped, just as Tessa felt she was going to snap.

Will's mouth pulled away from her, as did Jem's on her neck.

"Are you going to change into me, without my permission, again?" Will asked in a level voice.

"What, no! Please, just keep going!"

"Are you going to trick me ever again?" Jem said, his lips next to her ear. "Because next time, I won't be as gentle," he reminded her, pinching her nipple between his fingers roughly, making her whimper in pleasure.

"No, Jem, I won't trick you ever again. Please, please, keep going!" Tessa begged.

"Two, did you say?" Will asked Jem.

He shrugged back. "At least," he said, returning his fingers to the pace they had to been going, same as for Will, who had licked his way back down to Tessa's breast as his fingers thrust in and out of her at an unrelenting pace.

Tessa's back arched and she surged into Will, her hips twisting back to connect with Jem's, feeling him roll back into her with a groan. She gasped out, trying to get her legs wider apart, to be closer.

_She was so close…_

"Look at me," Jem said.

Tessa turned her head to see Jem looking at her, his silver eyes penetrated with lust blown black.

Her mouth hung open as she panted heavily, moaning as Jem bought their lips together. His tongue slid into her mouth, moving against hers and completely dominating the kiss.

She felt him groan against her as Will pulled her away from Jem's lips so they could kiss fiercely, this time, letting her battle for dominance.

Tessa could feel herself crumbling, she knew she was going to come. Jem's lips sucked at her neck and she moaned loudly into Will's mouth.

Will's fingers stretched deep inside of her, scissoring her wide. She cried out and let herself shatter, feeling the waves of her orgasm crash violently down on her.

"Ahh! I- I can't!" she cried out, letting her orgasm hit.

Will's fingers continued to work inside of her, stretching one second and pulling out of her to thrust quickly back in the next. She felt her hips snapping against his fingers, riding out as much pleasure as she could.

Tessa whimpered softly as she thought the orgasm was ending, but then suddenly, Jem's fingers, which had stilled momentarily, slapped the small bundle of nerves her had been so gentle with, making her cry out loudly as he initiated another round of wave upon wave of pleasure, his fingers softly running over the area he had struck as she came down from her second orgasm.

As Tessa felt her breath returning to her, Jem and Will simultaneously pulled away from her now amazingly oversensitive nipples, making her breath hitch and her hips buck against Jem's erection roughly.

Tessa whimpered against them, curling against Jem's strong chest.

Will looked up, kissing Tessa on the lips softly.

"How many do you make it?" he asked Jem.

"I count three," he said, pressing a kiss into his _parabati's _lips before slumping against the back of the armchair.

Tessa woke up in her room, the sunlight cascading through her window. She looked down to see that she was dressed in her night gown.

"Was it all a dream?" she asked herself softly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and walking over to the servant's bell to ring for Sophie to help her into her dress.

Once dressed, she walked down for breakfast, joining Charlotte, Henry, Will and Jem who were already at the table.

Will and Jem didn't act any differently than they normally would toward her, bickering quietly about strategies and knife cleaning technique. Charlotte and Henry debated about the use of fire in the crypt around the highly flammable liquids. Tessa smiled, and tucked into her breakfast, finding she was particularly hungry.

After breakfast was cleared and Charlotte announced training plans for the day, she and her husband left for the crypt; Henry was unbelievably excited about a new invention of his.

Tessa cleared her throat. "I was planning on practicing some basic knife skills, so if you will excuse me," she said, getting up to leave, but not being able to bring herself to make eye contact with either of them. _It must not have happened, it is such a preposterous dream to begin with…_

"Oh, Tessa?" Jem called after her as she made her way out the door. "You forgot this," his voice now tinted with something darker.

She turned to see Will holding up a copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _She could feel herself turning an embarrassing shade of red. "Seen a mirror this morning, per chance?" he asked, letting her snatch the book from his hands.

"What? No," she replied sharply.

"Jem, you know not to leave your mark," Will said, turning to his _parabati. _"You may want to consider fixing your hair to cover it."

Tessa rushed over to the mirror hanging on the wall of the dining room. Surely enough, on the side of her neck was three separate red marks. She raised her fingers to touch them, feeling that they were very tender to touch she winced and dropped her hand.

"It really wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked, turning to face them.

Looking back at her was Jem and Will, leaning against the edge of the dining table, shaking their heads with deadly grins plastered on their faces with a mischievous glint in their eyes to match.

"By the Angel…"

**Read& Review. Love the Love.**

**(Considering posting more chapters, one on one scenes with both the boys, thoughts?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm awfully sorry for not posting sooner, I must admit this has been going through my head for a while.**

**WARNING: Will/Jem**

**How Eventful **

Jem turned as he closed the door quietly behind him. He and Will had just returned a thoroughly pleasured Tessa back to her room, having the good mind to dress her back in her gown for fear of catching a cold in the brisk weather.

Will led them across the hall back into Jem's room, closing the door behind them.

'Well,' he began, his eyes following Jem as his friend made himself comfortable in bed. 'That was an unexpected turn of events if I don't say so myself.'

Jem had that smirk on. That smirk that Will had come to realize meant that there was something planned for him that evening that didn't involve clothes.

'I agree,' he said in a deep voice, raspy from the early hour. 'I was almost surprised when I found her in the library in your shape. I hadn't thought that you needed me since you have been frequenting all those little _institutions,' _he smiled knowingly with a quirked brow.

'Now listen here, they are bars and you know it. Also, I am a handsome young man, how dare you suggest I need to pay for women,' he said with mock annoyance as he toed his shoes off.

Jem laughed heartily. 'Or men for that matter, you ravishing charmer.'

Will looked down at his friend who had taken the opportunity to put his shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned. He had his hand splayed across his chest with his long legs crossed in front of him as he lay atop the soft bed covers.

'You were very exciting tonight, the whole 'calm and powerful' gist. I think Tessa may have swooned,' Jem said evenly, his voice stained with lust.

Will began unbuttoning his shirt standing bare feet at the foot of Jem's bed. 'Was that working for you too?'

Jem smiled, his hand sliding down to unbutton his trousers. 'Why don't you come and find out?'

Will crawled up the bed, pulling his undershirt off as well for them to land somewhere on the other side of the room. He spread Jem's legs wider as he came to kneel between his open thighs, unbuttoning his _parabati's _trousers completely and tossing them away to join his shirt.

Jem's hard cock stood proudly, making him shiver in the cold air.

'So I guess it was working for you then, correct?' Will murmured, looking up at Jem from beneath his eyelashes. He leaned over, drawing their bodies close.

'Well, you were always so sweet and gentle, I had no choice but to ruin you, William. I do like it when you take charge too, you know,' Jem whispered against his lips.

Will chuckled. 'That is very good to hear then,' he said, nipping at Jem's lips, before grinding his hips downwards.

Both moaned into each other's embrace, Will's hips picking up a punishingly slow pace, teasing Jem to no end.

Jem began rolling his hips upwards, his cock brushing against Will's, still in his trousers.

He whimpered a little as Will pulled away, taking his delicious body heat with him.

'I didn't think you would let me take charge,' Will said as he kissed down Jem's chest.

Jem arched up into him as he flicked his tongue out to tease a hardened nipple. 'T-that's the whole part of taking charge, you just, take it,' he said breathily.

Will hummed in the back of his throat. 'I see,' he concluded, kissing down past Jem's bellybutton and down where he imagined a soft trail of hair would reside if Jem had chest hair.

He teasingly held Jem's hips down with his strong grip, not allowing him to create friction by rolling into his touch. He kissed over to his hipbone and looked up at Jem.

'I always thought your hipbones were incredibly enticing,' he said, his breath ghosting over Jem's burning skin, sending shivers of anticipation down his spine.

Will bit down gently into the skin, scraping his teeth over his hips, eliciting a gasp from Jem.

'Ah, William, stop _teasing me,' _he protested, unable to move his hips due to Will's hold.

'What, like you tease me? Flitting about, showing off your body to people. You know that I hate that,' Will said evenly, his thumbs pressing into Jem's skin harder, sure to leave small indentations later.

'_P-please, Will, _it's not my fault!'

'What, she was just asking for you to touch her?' he said sharply, kissing over to graze his teeth over his other hipbone.

'You have to understand, I thought it was you!' Jem gasped, becoming increasingly more frustrated with his lack of control.

'Tell me,' Will said suddenly pulling away completely to sit between Jem's spread thighs. 'How did you touch her?'

'W-what?'

'When you thought that she was me, how did you touch her?'

Jem propped himself up on his elbows. He had said so before, he was tired and not in the mood for games. 'I wrapped my hand around your cock and got her off, hard and fast,' he said, levelling his stare, 'just how you like it,' he finished with a smug grin.

The corners of Will's lips quirked upwards into a dangerous half smile. 'Really?'

He suddenly reached down and wrapped his calloused fingers around the base of Jem's length, pulling upwards hard.

'_Ahh, Will,' _he hissed, falling back onto the sheets.

'Like this then?' Will asked rhetorically as he stroked Jem's impressively long length in his hand. 'Hard, fast, was it?'

Jem bit his bottom lip, knowing that when Will was touching him like this it wasn't likely he was going to last long.

'Nngh, please, Will, harder,' he groaned, gasping as Will's thumb brushed over the head.

He smirked and looked down at the boy writhing beneath him, an expanse of toned and tanned skin, hardened nipples and jutting hip and collar bones. He was truly beautiful.

Will leaned down again to capture Jem's lips in a passionate kiss. He knew his _parabati _was close; he could feel his hips stuttering upwards into his hand, his hands shaking as they came up and grasped at Will's arms.

'You know what?' Will said, his teeth pulling on Jem's lower lip. 'I've never told you this, but-'

'_W-will, please, _I'm so close, please, more,' he moaned quietly, throwing his head back into the pillows behind him.

Will laughed softly, pumping his hand faster and faster, his wrist twisting and pulling suddenly making Jem's back to arch up into him. Will kissed his way along Jem's jaw and upwards to nibble on his earlobe.

'I love it when you _beg,' _he whispered in a husky voice.

'_A-ah! William!' _Jem's hips jolted as he came, hard, his breaths coming in ragged gasps.

His fingers tightened around Will's biceps as he came, grasping him in a bruising grip was Will's talented fingers worked him down from his well-deserved high.

Jem drew in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart beat as Will's hand brushed over his over sensitive skin.

'That was amazing,' he whispered.

Will still had a dangerous look in his eye, and Jem knew that he was in for more. 'Am I really allowed to take charge tonight?' he asked quietly, the mischievous glint in his eye making Jem feel as if he was growing hard again already.

'I don't see why not,' Jem smiled. 'If that was a preview of what is to come I am definitely excited to round two,' he said, running his fingers through his silver hair.

Will leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on Jem's reddened lips. 'We've never done this before,' he murmured.

'I know,' Jem whispered back. 'You had better be careful,' he warned.

Will remembered one of the times that Jem had entered him and they had been so rushed and frantic that he wasn't properly prepared. He couldn't walk properly for days.

'Oil?'

'Oil is in the drawer,' Jem pointed at the chest of drawers by the window. He had a small collection on hand which he had bought from Shanghai with him. He had inquired after getting the bottles of scented oil refilled regularly from an oriental market in downtown London, and always had some on hand.

Will returned to the soft bed to sit between Jem's legs again, this time having removed his pants also, leaving both completely naked.

He had the adorable perplexed expression on that no one really knew about, which only came out around his _parabati _at times of great confusion.

Will knew how this worked, they had done it many times before. But when it came to him taking lead, he was slightly unsure of how to proceed.

'William, uncork the oil,' Jem said, drawing himself up to his elbows once more, so he could see what was happening.

He pulled the top off the oil, allowing the scent of mysterious spices fill the air. He smiled, knowing what was to come.

'Now, pour some on me and on your fingers. Make sure they are very, _very wet,' _Jem's silky voice washed over him. Although he was physically more dominant, Jem knew how to bring him to his knees.

Jem hissed softly as Will poured the cool oil across his heated and sensitive skin.

'_Ah,' _he gasped, as Will began drawing his fingers around Jem's entrance.

To reassure him, Will's hand travelled upwards and stroked Jem's half-hard cock once more, revelling in how Jem was reacting as his breath hitched in his throat.

Will returned his fingers back to Jem's entrance. He connected eyes with Jem as he slowly pushed one long finger into his tightness. Will's eyes flickered shut as Jem's unbelievably receptive warmth quivered around his finger.

Slowly, he thrust his finger out again, feeling Jem clench around him again. He looked up to see if he was in any pain, but none was evident on his face.

'Jem, I want to hear you when I make you moan. Don't keep your pleasure to yourself,' he added, inserting another slicked finger into Jem's tightness.

Jem threw his head back, and let out a soft groan as Will's fingers moved inside of him. He moved his hips into Will's hand, rolling them to get closer to the pleasure.

Suddenly, Will twisted his fingers slightly inside of him and Jem tightened around him incredibly so, shouting out a cry as his arms failed him and he collapsed against the bed.

Will had never witnessed anything so arousing.

'_Ahh, W-will. Again, faster, harder, again,' _he begged, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Will knew what to do. He slowly added a third finger, Jem's face contorting in pleasure as he scissored them inside of him.

He began thrusting them in and out quickly, making sure to repeatedly hit Jem's sweet spot which was making him moan constantly and which made his cock as hard as velvet covered rock.

'Please, Will, I need you,' he panted hard as Will's fingers teased him to no end.

Will stopped. 'Are you sure?' he asked softly.

Jem's eyes snapped open and he glared at Will. 'Now,' he ordered.

'If you are sure you are ready,' he said one last time, shivering in pleasure as he poured the oil over his neglected cock.

Slowly, he positioned himself at Jem's entrance.

'Last chance to say no,' he allowed Jem, as he pushed his legs further apart.

'Will, please,' he said again, feeling the teasing bluntness of the head of Will's cock against him.

Then, Will surged into him, filling him completely. Jem winced, his hands flying up to hold onto Will.

'Tell me when you are ready for me to move again,' Will hissed. He had never felt any tightness like it in his life. Jem's walls were clenching around him, trying to accommodate his thickness.

'Okay, move,' he ordered, his breath coming out in short pants as Will started thrusting in and out slowly.

Jem groaned as Will picked up the pace.

'Christ, you are so tight,' Will moaned, feeling Jem's muscles clamp down around him as he hit Jem's sweet spot again, making his hips arch upwards.

'A-ah, Will! Again, harder,' he begged, his hips thrusting upwards to meet Will's.

It didn't take long for them to unravel. Will had been hard since they got to the library and the heat from Jem was making it harder and harder to not give in to the climatic wave that was threatening to crash over him.

Will's hand wrapped around Jem's length again, making him shout out in pleasure.

'Will! Will, it's too much, please, I'm so close,' he moaned, as Will began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Jem's body wracked with pleasure as Will continued to piston into him, leaving him breathless.

'Ah, Will, I'm-I'm…' he groaned, Will's grip around his cock becoming tighter and tighter.

Will's thrusts were becoming jerkier as he attempted to fight off his orgasm.

'Jem,' he moaned, 'Jem, come for me,' he said roughly as he slammed into his entrance hard, hitting his prostate head on.

'Oh, god! _Ahhh, Will!' _Jem cried out, as his second orgasm for the evening hit him like a freight train.

He bucked into Will's unforgiving thrusts as he came loudly. Will came soon after, Jem's walls closing in around him was too much to handle.

'Oh, Jem, that was, _fantastic,' _he sighed, falling into bed next to his _parabati. _

'You can say that again,' Jem replied, pulling the sheets over both of them and blowing out the candle at his bedside.

They shuffled down into the sheets, becoming encased in the warmth of each other's body heat.

'Will?'

'Hhmmm, yes Jem?' a sleepy Will said back.

'What do you suppose will happen now?' Jem's mind was whirring with the potential consequences of the events of that evening and what was to come. Not to mention, what he had in store for Tessa. If that was an option.

Will was much in the same place. He was unsure of how this changed their relationship, if Tessa would begin acting differently around them or not speaking to them altogether. It was a bizarre series of events.

'Well, James. Breakfast, in five hours- I suppose,' he mumbled back, well under sleep's clutches.

'Why were you in here earlier in the first place?' Jem remembered.

Will chuckled, throwing his arm over Jem and drawing him to his side. 'By the Angel, who knows!' he scoffed.

**Read and review, love the love.**

**Comment below and tell me what pairing you want to see next. Your wish is my command.**


End file.
